Quand Steve et Tony
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Quand Steve et Tony ... Recueil d'OS/Yaoi/ Stony; peut contenir la présence d'autres couples en arrière plan.
1. Vont à Disneyland

Bonjour tout le monde ! Laissez moi vous expliquer l'idée (pas originale ~) que j'ai eu ! Je vous propose des petits OS sur le couple que représente Steve et Tony, sur le contexte que VOUS, oui toi le lecteur derrière ton écran/portable, voulez sur ce couple ! Je peux vous faire des UA si vous le désirez également !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je vais impliquer ce système sur aussi le Thorki et le SpideyPool !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Bêta : Altair Ibn-La'Ahad - AC

* * *

 ** _Quand Steve et Tony … Vont à Disneyland._**

* * *

Le blond avait les yeux qui brillaient. Tout lui semblait magique, alors que pour son compagnon, près de lui, c'était banal, voire ennuyeux vu les bâillements qu'il produisait.

Captain avait pourtant insisté, jusqu'à faire ses puppy eyes à l'homme à l'armure qui n'avait pu qu'accepter sa demande avant de commander et acheter les billets pour le parc d'attraction. Steve lui avait sauter alors dessus, littéralement, à son grand déplaisir, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient au parc le lendemain matin.

Et cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les deux Avengers marchaient sur la grande rue, l'un aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant, l'autre cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce monde attirait autant les adultes que les enfants.

\- Tony ! cria la voix de son amant.

Tournant la tête, le brun fut surpris en voyant l'homme au bouclier lui coller des oreilles de Minnie sur la tête, lui-même portant celles de Mickey. Essayant de rester calme, le fils Stark prit une grande inspiration avant d'affronter son compagnon.

\- Merci, Steve.

Le sourire que lui offrit Captain le calma un peu. Ils reprirent leur marche. Un peu partout dans le parc, les haut-parleurs faisaient résonner dans leurs oreilles des chants des anciens et nouveaux films animés de la compagnie.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? hurla Tony pour recouvrir la voix d'Ariel qui chantait « _Partir là-bas_ ».

\- Pourquoi pas It's a Small World ?

Iron Man dut prendre sur lui à cette annonce : la maison des poupées... Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva assis dans une barque, entouré par des poupées chantant l'amour et la fraternité dans le monde, le tout accompagné d'un Steve, un peu trop heureux. Après quelques minutes de chanson, qui lui semblèrent des heures, il put enfin sortir de l'attraction.

Tony ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir d'ici, le plus tôt possible, chose qu'il dut oublier rapidement en voyant son compagnon aller vers d'autres attractions. Steve se dirigeait vers le quartier de la nouvelle Orléans. Il s'éternisa devant l'attraction du manoir hanté.

\- Tu veux y faire un tour ? bailla d'ennui le milliardaire, en espérant que le soldat comprendrait son désir de partir.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de manoir hanté, répondit Steve.

Arquant un sourcil, Tony se retint de dire qu'affronter des nazis, des dieux nordiques et des aliens pouvait égaler l'attraction en elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son petit ami et il se laissa entraîner une nouvelle fois dans la foule.

Marchant dans un couloir aux murs décolorés, il écouta la voix du fantôme les mettre en garde en roulant des yeux. Si Jarvis se mettait à parler comme cela et qu'il avait un taux d'alcool dans le sang important alors peut-être pourrait-il avoir un peu peur. Mais là, il était sobre et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir de ce parc !

Prenant place dans le buggy, Tony sentit Steve se contracter devant les traces de pas qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Par réflexe, il lui prit la main, sans néanmoins sourire. Main qui fut écrasée quand ils arrivèrent dans le grenier et qu'ils virent la mariée à la hache. La scène dans le cimetière détendit le blond qui laissa un rire s'échapper quand il vit les fantômes faire du stop.

Vers midi, leurs estomacs grognèrent en cœur et Tony et Steve se retrouvèrent à manger dans un fast-food à thème Pinocchio, des enfants hurlant tout autour d'eux. Prenant encore une fois sur lui, Tony regarda son compagnon manger son repas. Voyant alors son expression renfrognée, Steve pencha la tête sur le côté avant de l'interroger.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non. Aucun, répondit sèchement Tony.

Fronçant les sourcils, le soldat au bouclier alla jeter son plateau dans la poubelle avant de revenir auprès de son compagnon.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Percevant le mensonge dans les yeux noisette de son petit ami, Steve l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur. Il le bloqua alors dans un coin, se positionnant juste devant lui pour ne lui laisser aucune issue.

\- Maintenant, je veux la vérité.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, Captain, grogna Iron Man, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tony.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Depuis ce matin, tu soupires et tu ne cesses de montrer à quel point ce parc est, à tes yeux, une hyperbole de l'ennui ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- JE HAIS LES PARCS !

Surpris par sa propre fureur, Tony passa la main sur son visage, rouge de honte. Steve aussi était choqué.

\- Pourquoi tu les hais ? questionna-t-il doucement, en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Tu es déjà venu dans des parcs pourtant, non ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici.

Etonné, Steve le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Ton père ne t'a jamais emmené dans un parc ou une foire !?

\- Il avait d'autres occupations, répondit-il avec regret.

Comprenant son erreur, l'homme aux cheveux dorés le serra contre lui, glissant son nez dans la chevelure de son ami.

\- Steve ? dit Tony d'une voix étouffée.

\- C'est parfait pour toi et moi alors.

\- Steve !

\- Comme ça, c'est notre première dans un parc d'attraction à tous les deux.

\- Steve, tu m'étouffes !

Relâchant la pression autour de Tony, le héros américain eut un sourire désolé avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et d'embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller voir la parade ? murmura-t-il contre les lèvres bien trop tentantes de Tony.

\- Hum, pourquoi pas, grogna-t-il apaisé.

\- Et après, on fait les boutiques !

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, grogna Tony en lui prenant la main, amusé.

Les chars étaient tous très colorés. Mais ce qui fut le plus beau aux yeux de Steve, c'était pour la première fois de la journée, l'expression amusée que Tony arborait.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée dans les boutiques. Tony laissa Steve acheter ce qu'il voulait, lui-même ne prenant qu'une réplique de la rose sous verre de « La Belle et la Bête », en se rappelant l'affection qu'il portait à ce film durant son enfance.

C'est alors qu'il vit Steve courir vers lui, les bras pleins de sacs.

\- J'ai fini !

\- Je vois ça.

\- Et j'ai réussi à avoir un CD de musique, il n'en restait presque plus, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Ah ?

\- On pourrait l'écouter ensemble.

\- Si tu veux, se risqua Tony, croyant que les chansons Disney ne pourraient pas l'atteindre.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils quittèrent le monde de Mickey.

* * *

Couché dans leur lit, Steve mit le CD en route et programma la quatrième chanson. Ce n'est qu'une fois la musique commencée que Tony se jeta sur Captain, qui cherchait à défendre son bien.

\- ÉTEINS-MOI ÇA ! hurla-t-il en couvrant les éclats de rire de son amant et la voix d'Elsa.

 _« Libérée ! Délivrée ! »_


	2. Adoptent Peter

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Un nouvel OS sur Steve et Tony avec présence en arrière plan de Thorki et de SpideyPool !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Bêta : Ma Sora que j'aime 3**

* * *

 _ **Quand Steve et Tony ... Adoptent Peter.**_

* * *

Un silence régnait dans la grande pièce, où on entendait faiblement un souffle léger et les tic-tac de l'horloge. Seule une forme perturbait le calme. Une forme qui ne cessait de se mouvoir dans le grand lit avant de se stopper. Sans perturber le repos de son amant, elle sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Marchant le long du couloir qui s'illuminait sous ses pas, la silhouette sombre regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Voyant un grand brun avec des grandes cernes dans son reflet, Tony Stark soupira de fatigue.

L'homme d'acier se glissa dans le salon, mettant en route la machine à café, sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs nuits, se réveillant à chaque fois en sueurs et en proie à ses démons.

\- **Monsieur, le café est prêt**.

\- Merci Jarvis. Grogna le play-boy en se servant une grande tasse qu'il avala d'un coup.

Le liquide brûlant le secoua d'un coup. C'était ce qui lui fallait. Pourtant, perdu dans sa sensation de réchauffement, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui et manqua de s'étouffer quand deux bras le ceinturèrent. Se mettant aussitôt sur la défensive, il se calma l'instant d'après en respirant l'odeur sucrée de son amant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant en boire. Murmura Steve.

\- Ça me calme.

\- Je croyais que je le faisais aussi.

\- Toi tu m'apaises d'une autre manière. Répliqua l'homme d'acier, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, sachant que dans son dos, le héro au bouclier avait rougit.

Grognant quelque chose, mais en aucun cas un gros mot, Captain America relâcha sa prise, laissant Tony se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour demain ?

\- Non. Menti trop rapidement le multimilliardaire.

Levant un sourcil, le soldat de la seconde guerre regarda le fils d'Howard se diriger vers un canapé, la tasse fumante de liquide. Sans rien dire, il se mit en face de lui, les bras croisés, attendant la vérité.

\- Steve, retourne te coucher.

-Non. Pas avant d'avoir entendu la vérité.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien, juste pas envie de dormir.

\- Tony, c'est normal d'avoir peur…

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur ! S'emporta l'homme d'acier, le café débordant de sa tasse et allant brûler rapidement sa jambe.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Questionna doucement l'homme au bouclier en passant son t-shirt sur le liquide.

\- J'ai juste … J'ai … J'appréhende. Souffla le brun, en évitant les yeux d'azur.

Souriant doucement, le blond passa sa main sur la joue barbue, glissant son pouce sur le nez. Demain était un grand jour. Le plus important à leurs yeux, et tout pouvait encore changer. Normal que Tony panique.

\- Tu sais, j'appréhende également. Souffla Steve.

Rivant ses yeux sur ceux de son compagnon, l'homme à l'armure y lit une grande peur. La même que la sienne. Grognant dans sa barbe, il se laissa emporter par un doux baiser, image même d'une oasis de douceur où il se réfugiait avec joie. Steve était si doux et il serait parfait demain.

Mais lui ? Il était connu pour être un playboy amateur de la boisson. Enfin, même s'il s'était fiancé à l'autre avenger, son image n'était pas encore modifiée et il avait eu vent de jeux d'argent concernant la séparation entre lui et Steve.

Il savait que les Dieux nordiques avaient traversé une crise à peu près identique, à la différence que la parole de Thor n'avait pas pu être remise en question quand il avait embrassé sauvagement son frère devant tout le monde. Sauf que là, tout le monde osait les remettre en cause.

\- Tony, allons dormir.

Regardant doucement son amant, le fils Stark le suivit en silence, laissant sa tasse de café dans la pièce sombre. Il sombra dans le sommeil dès que les bras de Steve se refermèrent sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

* * *

Raser de près. Mettre son parfum. Serrer sa cravate. Attacher les boutons de manchette. Cirer les chaussures. Se coiffer en arrière. Tout refaire car ce n'est pas assez bien fait.

Se battant avec sa chevelure de nuit, Tony grogna en posant son peigne. Riant à ses côtés, Steve glissa sa main dedans et les secoue pour leur redonner un aspect sauvage à son amant.

\- Sois toi-même. Ne joue pas le playboy que tu es. Dit Steve en embrassant furtivement l'autre homme.

Baissant les yeux sur la tenue de son compagnon, l'avenger reconnu le t-shirt bleu qu'il affectionnait, mettant en avant les formes fermes du torse, et d'un jean délavé. Steve était dans ses habits naturels. Il devait faire alors pareil.

Environ une heure plus tard, Iron Man sorti avec Captain America, habillé d'un haut noir ajusté à un pantalon de même couleur, le tout recouvert par une veste sombre, ses lunettes de soleil misent sur son nez.

Le trajet se fit en silence, le stress nouant les estomacs des deux hommes. Bien trop vite à leur goût, ils arrivèrent devant l'orphelinat, où ils se firent accueillir par une jeune femme. La suivant après l'avoir salué comme le voulait la politesse, tout trois rentrèrent dans l'édifice où des rires d'enfants les accueillir. Steve se baissa en voyant des petits courir vers lui, les yeux pétillants devant le héro.

\- Monsieur Roger. Monsieur Stark. Questionna une vieille femme en s'avançant vers eux. Suivez moi, je vous prie.

Lâchant les enfants en leur adressant un clin d'œil, le blond rejoignit son amant dans le bureau. Prenant place, il posa sa main sur celle de Tony qui semblait prise de spasmes.

\- Bien, nous avons regardé votre dossier et-

\- Il n'est pas assez complet ? Il manque des papiers ? J'ai pas mis tous les relevés de compte bancaires c'est ça ! S'emporte l'homme d'acier en se redressant brutalement.

\- Monsieur Stark, calmez vous !

Steve se retenu de rire en le voyant s'asseoir, la tête basse comme un enfant prit en pleine bêtise.

\- Je disais que votre dossier a été étudié avec soin, et qu'il est accepté. Dit-elle en passant son regard sur les deux hommes.

\- Vraim..Ment ? Osa demander l'homme au bouclier.

\- Vous avez beau être des héros, nous l'avons étudié comme il se devait de l'être. Il est accepté.

Souriant doucement, le blond regarda le brun qui l'embrassa doucement sous le regard attendri de la directrice.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Murmura t-elle en leur faisant signe.

La suivant en se tenant la main, les deux amants sentirent leurs cœurs battre aussi fort que les tambours dans les bagads défilant lors du festival interceltique. La porte s'ouvrit, et à leurs yeux, cela sembla durer une éternité, pour venir dans une pièce où une infirmière berçait dans ses bras un bébé qui luttait contre le sommeil, ses grands yeux chocolats empreint à la fatigue. Le coeur de Tony se serra en voyant ce spectacle et avant d'en avoir eu l'autorisation, combla la distance le séparant du nourrisson et le prit contre lui avec douceur. Prenant peur, Steve le rejoignit aussi et regarda émerveillé son fiancé en proie à la plus grande douceur et attention qu'il avait vu à ce jour chez l'homme d'acier. Ce dernier tenait le bébé contre lui, sa main soutenant la tête et l'autre posée dans le petit dos.

\- Monsieur Stark. Monsieur Roger. Laissez moi vous présenter votre fils, Peter Parker.

Leurs fils. Se regardant ému, les deux hommes embrassèrent la petite chevelure chocolatée du nourrisson qui gloussa en sentant la barbe de Tony le chatouiller.

* * *

\- Peter ! Hurla une voix en quittant précipitamment la chambre parentale.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'étudiant se tourna vers son père aux cheveux bruns, son bonnet tenant, on ne sait comment, sur sa chevelure en désordre.

\- Oui papa ?

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Questionna avec suspicion l'avenger en regardant l'heure tardive.

\- Boire un coup avec … Des amis. Se risqua le jeune homme, les joues en feu.

\- Pe-

\- Tu sors rejoindre tes amis ? Déclara Captain America en enlaçant son mari, l'empêchant alors tout mouvement.

\- Oui. Et ils risquent de m'attendre. Souffla le Tisseur en partant rapidement, son téléphone ne cessant de vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

Le regardant partir, Steve du lâcher le propriétaire de la tour Stark qui sauta sur une des nombreuses télécommande et alluma la télévision. L'écran mit alors en avant l'enfant du couple, dans les bras d'un individu au costume rouge, et occupé à l'embrasser avec passion.

Perdant le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait, Iron Man reconnu la peau craquelée de Deadpool qui se pressait contre celle sans défauts de Peter, les mains un peu trop baladeuses.

\- Tony … ?

\- Sa chambre. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Partant en vadrouille dans la chambre du jeune homme, Tony entendu clairement Steve pousser un petit cri, non pas parce que son fils semblait avoir grandi. Non.

C'était à cause de la boite de préservatifs vide sous son lit.


	3. Dansent

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Un nouvel OS Stony avec présence légère en fin de Thorki !

En espérant que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à **SarouneG, Deryous50** et **Hasegawa-chwan** pour vos reviews !

* * *

Le gala avait bien avancé dans la soirée. Les Avengers avaient salué beaucoup de personnes, et Tony semblait occupé à parler avec une personnalité mondaine dont le compte en banque pouvait presque rivalisé avec celle d'Oncle Picsou.

Natasha dansait avec sensualité, dans les bras de Bruce tandis que Clint serrait dans ses bras, sa femme enceinte.

Quand à Thor, il semblait disputer un concours d'alcool vu le nombre de verres autour de lui, tout comme les hommes complément ivres qui se trouvaient par terre.

Le seul ne se mêlant pas à la foule était Steve. L'homme au bouclier regardait ce petit monde gravitait autour de lui, sans pour autant s'y attacher.

Il était un guerrier ayant tout perdu.

Certes la guerre de 1945 avait prit fin, mais lui dans tout ça était le perdant. Il s'était réveillé pour découvrir un monde nouveau auquel il ne connaissait rien.

Buvant en silence le verre qu'on lui avait offert en rentrant, il regarda un instant ses compagnons d'armes avant de filer sur le balcon, prendre l'air.

Inspirant l'air froid de la nuit, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure dorée, les notes de musique lui parvenant faiblement.

La danse.

La fameuse danse qu'il aurait dû donner à Peggy. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit avant de plonger vers son sommeil.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le son du martèlement de talons sur le sol.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'autre homme se mit près de lui, qu'il revenu dans le monde réel.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les soirées à ce que je vois. Prononça l'homme d'acier en buvant un gorgée de son cocktail.

Soupirant devant le ton ironique de son compagnon d'arme, Steve croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, préférant ne rien dire. Tony lui rappelait Howard.

Le même regard.

La même posture.

Les mêmes ambitions.

Et pourtant, tout deux étaient différents. Howard avait vu la guerre, et Tony lui avait vu un monde qui se détruisait tout seul.

\- A quoi pensez-vous donc Captain ?

\- Rien qui ne peut vous semblez important.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna le brun en baissant ses lunettes de soleil de son nez et en le regardant par dessus.

Croisant son regard chocolaté, le blond secoua la tête avant de diriger son regard une nouvelle fois sur la ville. Même endormie, elle vivait au rythme des couleurs et des sons. Dieu qu'elle lui paraissait loin sa vie d'autrefois.

\- Vous avez attiré de nombreux regards ce soir. Nota Tony en regardant dans la même direction.

\- Vous croyez ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bretelles de haut glissées aussi rapidement face à un bel homme.

Rougissant devant cette déclaration, l'homme au bouclier l'interrogea du regard quand une douce musique lui frôla les oreilles.

Une musique pour valser.

Une musique pour les couples.

Une musique sur laquelle Peggy aurait fortement bien dansé. Et sur laquelle, il lui aurait volé un baiser avant de se faire surprendre par sa raison et de s'excuser de ce geste. Elle aurait ri avant de lui rendre ce baiser à son tour.

Le voyant plongé dans ses souvenirs, le milliardaire posa son verre sur le bord avant de se mettre devant le blond.

\- Vous ne dansez pas Captain ?

\- Hein ! Enfin non, je ne sais pas danser. Répondit avec surprise Steve en revenant dans le monde réel.

Croisant les bras avec un air amusé et calme, Tony lui tendit la main, ses yeux se faisant malicieux.

\- Alors laissez moi vous l'apprendre.

\- N-Non. Répliqua fortement le soldat.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Iron Man glissa la main portant le bouclier sur sa taille et glissa ses propres mains sur les épaules musclées de l'avenger.

\- Anthony j'ai dis non !

\- Et moi j'ai dis oui. Et par pitié, appelez moi Tony. Il n'y avait que mon alcoolique de père pour me donner ce nom. Répondit-il avec sécheresse.

Se rappelant les relations que l'homme avait eu avec son père, le blond conserva son silence et laissa la musique guider maladroitement ses pas.

\- Tout doux Captain, ce n'est pas un pas d'armée. La musique vous guide, pas besoin d'aller plus vite qu'elle.

* * *

Hochant la tête, le blond se laissait doucement allait contre le brun, son nez tombant dans les mèches sombres, ces dernières dégageant une odeur de musc mais également une fragrance douce de cannelle. Respirant doucement l'odeur, l'homme au bouclier rapprocha son corps de celui du fils de son ami, la tête de ce dernier se blottissant contre son torse.

La musique cessa quelque minutes après, sans pour autant que les deux hommes ne quittent les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux cœurs battant d'un même rythme, Steve baissa les yeux vers le scintillement du cœur artificiel de Tony, d'où s'échappait une vive lueur bleue. Déglutissant en croisant le regard embrasé du play-boy, le héro américain se détacha de lui, les yeux évitant ceux en feu de Tony.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Murmura le plus grand des deux.

\- Tu hais la foule. Nota Tony en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait ?

\- Cela t'effraye ?

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Alors regarde moi Steve.

Levant le menton, sa respiration se coupa en voyant le brun nez à nez devant lui, à moins de cinq centimètre de son visage, les joues rouges.

\- Tu as bu Tony.  
\- Pas plus que toi. Murmura t-il en oubliant le vouvoiement qu'il utilisait envers le grand blond au bouclier.

Sans prévenir, une main calleuse se posa sur sa joue, le faisant frisonner, tandis que la musique reprenait dans leurs dos.

\- Captain dansons, veux-tu ? Souffla la voix rauque du scientifique mécanique.

Hochant la tête un peu trop rapidement à son goût, il remit rapidement ses mains sur le corps si frêle et laissa la musique les entraînait dans une danse à la fois calme et violente. Retenant son souffle, Steve crut défaillir quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Il crut mourir quand Iron Man le lui rendit avec plus de fougue, ronronnant presque sous la douceur de la bouche du blond.

Passant son bras sous la nuque du mécanicien, il donna plus de profondeur au baiser, liant timidement sa langue à la sienne, dans une danse très gauche au début et qui s'enflamma en un dangereux tango. Rompant à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent, l'un avec un sourire, l'autre avec le visage de rouge de gêne.

\- Un souci Captain ? Ria doucement l'homme à l'armure en le regardant avec douceur.

\- Steve… Laissa t-il échapper en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Pour toi c'est Steve.

Hochant la tête, le brun s'excusa auprès de son compagnon et commença à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose l'agrippa. Tournant la tête de un quart, il observa le soldat en proie à une profonde réflexion avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu … Viendras danser encore avec moi ?

\- Avec joie Steve. Et autant de fois que tu le voudra. Répondit t-il d'une voix amusée. Une voix signifiant bien plus quand on l'écoutait.

* * *

Le lâchant et après observer son environnement une dernière fois, le blond rentra à son tour. Et il fut néanmoins surprit d'y voir un Thor complètement saoul, hurlant à quiconque que Loki était certes un frère adorable, mais également un amant hors pair. Amant qui apparu au milieu de la foule, le visage en feu et qui embarqua le blond en jurant entre ses dents.

Riant de ce spectacle, Tony sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Dans un petit sourire, il serra sa prise.

Après tout, il devait encore une danse à Steve.

Et pleins d'autre viendraient. Ils en étaient sûrs, l'un comme l'autre.


End file.
